The Ledgers of Baldr: 4E118-4E126
Actions Rhiam Reich 1&2) Eckard gets Korgann to actually help him create a constitution. This constitution will have an elective monarchy, where every duke gets a chance to vote for the new emperor. The dukes are selected via tanistry. Korgann keeps his status as King, he has two votes, and his heirs inherit his title automatically. All dukes and the king swear fealty to the emperor, and how him a fourth of their rents and half of their armies. They also swear to obey any of his commands. 3&4) -20 wealth. Eckard declares a period of great expansion! Huge amounts of Men, Orcs, and Dwarves rush out to stake new claims. Tribes work hard to create new holds, hoping that Eckard will see their valor and declare one of their number a new Duke. Ashelani 1&2) The new influx of fresh meats to the Ashelani hive has led to a population boom, and the Queen seeks to make good use of the new young ones. She expands to the east near the coastline and to the south towards the plains (Expansion x2, -20 wealth) 3) The Queen continues to experiment with the crab species, now dubbed the Carcinias, seeking to extract the resin gene from their DNA. This basically consists of eating a fuckton of them. (Technology) 4) In preparation for the expansion to these new environments, the Queen attempts to create a naturally adaptive camouflage, that will match future environments as well as these new ones. (Technology) Stinheim: The dwarven elders continue their work on an alphabet and a numerical system (1&2, techs). The dwarves continue work on the shrine to their ancestors (culture, 3). Finally, the dwarves also divide into an accepted caste system, that allows them to assemble into both the centuriate and people's assemblies, to vote on war and laws, respectively. This assembly would give small bonuses to both war and culture, as in the smallest possible bonuses. Ideally. (4) Mu’lakka 1) Tech: Researchers continue to attempt to figure out how to preserve fish over long voyages. 2&3) Tech: Sailors get to work studying the plans for the gilded hulls. 4) Culture: Work on the great market continues Ignati The carnally predisposed dragon-children of Ignis, buoyed by their previous success, attempt to expand along the coast to the east and also northwards deeper into the forest (2 seperate expansions). Chimeryx summons a small team of elders to examine the mysterious staff found in the wastes, and divine its purpose (Tech). The Ignati look to improve the quality of their recently collected livestock by breeding for size and quality of meat (Income). Hall of the Five 1) Gojac reads the story of Icarus in the ancient imperial library. To him, the story isn't a cautionary tale about disobeying your parents, but a cautionary tale about making important things out of wax. He begins working on making wings made out of flesh and blood. 2 & 3) Garma and Kellus begins restoring the Imperial Palace of Ahazuara to its former glory. The Four Thrones have fallen into disrepair, much like the kings that sat them. The throne room needs the eternal flames and the infinite waterfalls it once had. The Inquirer takes Gojac's technique of ice barges to traverse the oceans. He focuses his prescience to search the coasts he passes on his barge. He brings a freed Shrine Titan with him named Jim. (Explore & look for other nations) 4) Ravens gather at the Tomb of The Destroyer. As they sit on the stone, they caw in turn, and to an outsider it seems as though they are organizing. After a while they all take off together and fly into the distance. A few weeks later they arrive outside of Derult and wait to gather the dead. Derult The Derultian people are somewhat perplexed with how any of them could possibly disagree on something, but they decide immediately that something must be done about the problem, since it is definitely against the central objective. For this reason, it has been decided to, in the short term, invest all of the Derultian resources and efforts into an Actuation ceremony. The Actuation ceremony is a long ritual which is built into all Derultians as a natural way to command obedience and a way of paying respect to current masters and the actuators. In the incredibly rare event of a disagreement between two Derultians, each of them interfaces with the Actuator, allowing it to spin towards whoever is in the right. The enormous preparation ceremonies which it entails are used to highlight the importance of Derultian culture and to instill the value of the Actuation ceremony. After much deliberation, the Keeper of the Actuator challenges the head revolutionary to an Actuation ceremony, which the revolutionary must accept. The Derultians entrust their fate with a mechanical higher power, which would scare them...if they knew fear. (Culture, 4) Results: Rhiam Reich: 12, 4, 17, 11 The constitution, previously deadlocked for the past few years in your legislature, seems to have made real progress, and King Koragg, the household heads of the twelve most affluent families, and the Emperor, are all set to sign the document next spring (1 more success). The expansion to the northeast is a commercial success (+7 income, -10 wealth), but the expansion to the south is met with hardship and disease and the explorers return to the capital a few months later, weary and defeated (-10 wealth). The Ashelani Dominion: 17, 19, 10, 19 Both expansions are a success, the jungle in the northeast quickly being converted into an extension of your hive (+7 income, -10 wealth). To the south, your warriors have not yet penetrated the perimeter of the jungle, although the newly annexed jungle area is being put to use as a suitable center for the cultivation of your HORRIFIC CRAB MONSTERS (+7 income, -10 wealth). The Carcinias seem to be thriving outside of the jungle, but no progress has been made on the isolation of the resin gene. The camouflage of your new warrior broods is vastly improved, though, and they now exhibit photosensitive skin that matches their surroundings when they are perfectly still (Your military camouflage bonus has been increased by a further +2, giving you a +3 military bonus). Stinheim: 15, 11, 6, 16 Your alphabet has been finalized but it will take a while for the new language to diffuse into the fabric of your nation (1 more success). Dwarfen mathematicians are going about the job just fine until one of them remembers that it’s brewing season. King Baldr is exasperated—in the cavernous mountain halls of Stinheim it is literally ALWAYS brewing season, all the damn time. Dwarfs have been using this to get out of doing their jobs for centuries, and no progress is made. Work on the statue has also not commenced, and the union bosses are left wringing their hands, explaining to King Baldr that while they are trying to muster their workers, his majesty must realize that it is, of course, brewing season. The caste system is completed. (you get a +1 to rolls made to research military and culture). The Mu’lakka Lands: 15, 11, 5, 20 Salt distilled from seawater appears to have uses in preserving fish, but its properties are still being tested, but progress is slow because distilling salt is a timely and expensive process(1 more success). The mechanism has yet to be transported across the sea to your capitol—it must first be dissembled and carried on three separate ships. The great market is finally complete—it stands alone as the greatest mercantile exchange venue in the entire world (+3 culture, +1 income). The United Tribes of Ignis: 10, 20, 6, 19 The first expansion along the eastern coast never really takes off, however, Great Chieftan Chimeryx’s push for expansion was rewarded along the northern frontier of your woods, and the majority of the Great Forest is now designated Ignati hunting land (+7 income, you are currently at -13 wealth). The staff is inscribed with strange runes that stupefy your shamans, and the staff’s magical function can’t be deciphered until the language is translated (no progress). Your breeding program is incredibly successful, and your cattle are much hardier and able to travel greater distances, increasing the available amount of meat (+4 income). The Halls of the Five: 19, 7, 5, 8 Gojac’s experimentation with wings of flesh is harder than he anticipated, but he has not been able to test them due to the fact that none of the other gods have agreed to let the The Creator graft the wings onto their bodies. Gojac works late into the night, not sleeping, in his palisade, far away from the bickering of the other gods (2 more successes needed). Due to a new feud between Garma and Kellus, restoring the Imperial Palace of Ahazuara has not yet begun, as the two mages are not speaking to each other. The ravens don’t do jack shit. Derult: 14, 17, 14, 15 The actuation ceremony has proven once and for all the supremacy of the Central Objective over the Primary Intention. Content that the Central Objective is still the guiding principle for your people, the revolution, as it were, is utterly and completely quelled (+4 culture). Category:The Ledgers of Baldr